swordsandsandalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords and sandals- Gladiator Weapons
Summary of Weapons in S&S Gladiator Swords and sandals 1 weapons were a part of the game that helped you do more damage to your enemy, eventually killing them faster than is you were to keep your fists or a dagger throughout the whole game. There is a variety of 3 different classes of weapons, and 9 weapons in each class. Therefore, there is 27 weapons in swords and sandals 1. Weapon Classes ﻿ Sword Class- *3-121 slashing damage *Costs range from 153 to 1959 gold These weapons are of slashing damage and can be devastating if put to right use. List of Sword Weapons- *Dagger- 3-9 slashing damage, 153 gold coins, level 1 *Shortsword- 4-16 slashing damage, 267 gold coins, level 2 *Dirk- 5-25 slashing damage, 413 gold coins, level 4 *Gladius- 3-36 slashing damage, 591 gold coins *Broadsword- 7-49 damage, 800 gold coins *Claymore- 8-64 slashing damage, 1042 gold coins *Bastard Sword- 9-81 slashing damage, 1316 gold coins *Onyx Sword- 10-100 slashing damage, 1621 gold coins *Longsword- 11-121 slashing damage, 1959 gold These swords are availible at various levels. Scence I am level 16 while writing this, however, I cannot know what level requirements there is. That's all i know for now. Axe Class- *Deal 3 to 121 hacking damage *Prices range from 157 to 1963 gold These weapons can beat the strongest foe quick if put to good use. List of Axe Weapons- *Cleaver- 3-9 hacking damage, 157 gold coins *Hand axe- 4-16 hacking damage, 271 gold coins *Bronze axe- 5-25 hacking damage, 417 gold coins *Hatchet- 6-36 hacking damage, 595 gold coins *Dwarven axe- 7-49 hacking damage, 805 gold coins *Beserker axe- 8-64 hacking damage, 1047 gold coins *Greensteel Axe- 9-81 hacking damage, 1320 gold coins *Madman's cleaver- 10-100 hacking damage, 1626 gold coins *Greataxe- 11-121 hacking damage, 1963 gold coins These swords are availible at various levels. Scence I am level 16 while writing this, however, I cannot know what level requirements there is. Mace class- *Does 3-121 bashing damage *Costs range from 155 to 1961 gold List of Mace Weapons- *Blackjack- 3-9 bashing damage, 155 gold coins *Hammer- 4-16 bashing damage, 269 gold coins *Knuckle Duster- 5-25 bashing damage, 415 gold coins *Wooden club- 6-36 bashing damage, 593 gold coins *Iron mace- 7-49 bashing damage, 803 gold coins *Steel Mace- 8-64 bashing damage, 1044 gold coins *Spiked mace- 9-81 bashing damage, 1318 gold coins *Warhammer- 10-100 bashing damage, 1623 gold coins *Morning star- 11-121 bashing damage, 1961 gold coins These swords are available at various levels in Swords and Sandals. Since I am level 16 while writing this, however, I cannot know what level requirements there is. ﻿ Prize Weapons- ﻿ ﻿ When you kill an opponent in S&S 1- Gladiator, you will be rewarded a weapon that you can refuse or accept. Most of the weapons will be better than the one you had when you fought your opponent. List of prize weapons- Shamrock- 5-19 slashing damage The Scurvy blade- 10-30 slashing damage Axe of Persuasion- 15-50 bashing damage Cat O' Nine Tails- 20-90 bashing damage Hammer of Ownage- 25-100 hacking damage Contemplation- 30-110 hacking damage Crystal Falchion- 40-150 slashing damage This is Every weapon in S&S 1- gladiator. :D ﻿ Category:Weapons